El Reencuetro de los merodeadores
by yaxia
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo los merodeadores vuelven a reencontrarse, disculpas, arrepentimientos, miedos, concejos....aviso basado en el 7 libro HP reviews
1. Capitulo 1

_**B**__**ueno lo de siempre ,los personajes no son mios, la historia se me ocurrió durante una larga y agotadora clase de filosofia, espero que les guste. También pido disculpas por mis otros fic, pero tengo una sequia creativa en ellos,pero tratare de ponerme al día. **_

_**A**__**viso: este fic contiene detalles del ultimo libro de H , algunos más informativos que otros , bueno están advertidos **_

Capitulo 1 

Todo era un gran vacío, no había nada; arriba y abajo eran conceptos que no existían, pero tampoco sentía como si flotara, era extraño. Movió sus pies lentamente, y pudo sentir la firmeza de un suelo eso le dio algo de seguridad y comenzó a caminar. Cada paso que daba, parecía que caminaba en nada, tubo un presentimiento y con temor miro sus pies y ¡no los vio!, no entendía ¿como podía sentir el piso y no tener pies?, ¿como podía caminar? poco a poco miro todo a su alrededor, no había nada, toda era monótono , el lugar no tenia un color característico, un peso en su corazón le decía que había dejado la batalla para siempre, un presentimiento le dijo que había dejado de luchar.

Miro sobre su hombro pensando en lo que había dejado atrás, pensando que estaba abandonando, pero se encontró con el mismo vació paisaje. Reamus Lupin estaba muerto.

Lentamente Reamus accedió a este pensamiento y el pánico se fue apoderando de él, todo había acabado así como así ya no había porque luchar, ya no había forma de volver, había abandonado a los que más lo necesitaba en ese momento. De pronto, la percepción de si mismo se hizo más nítida, podía ver su cuerpo, que no era corpóreo sino etéreo, podía volver a sentir los movimientos , aquel vació paisaje se comenzaba a de cubrirse de colores ,colores que comenzaba a nacer en puntos distantes y crecían lentamente dejando solo una gran luz le permitía ver una simple ventana al final y detrás de él todo comenzaba llenarse de oscuridad

Reamus ya no se atrevía a caminar, no se atrevía a seguir, por su memoria pasaban las escenas de sus vida, el días en que fue maldito por el hombre lobo, el días que pudo ir a Hogwarts, el días en que sus amigos se enteraron de su licantropía, de cómo lo aceptaron, sus peleas, el días que decidieron acompañarlo como animago, el días que se graduaron, el días que conoció a Harry Potter, el días que se enamoro de Nyphandora, su matrimonio, el cuerpo de su mujer, su hijo recién nacido.

-Teddy...Nymphy – susurro con dolor mientras levantaba la cabeza , el peso de la verdad se hacia presente. Había perdido a su familia, solo quedaba seguir, pero no quería abandonarlos.

A medida que sus dudas crecían, el lugar donde estaba se volvía cada vez más oscuro, y la luz de enfrente cada vez más lejana

-Todo por un bien mayor – susurro para si, y esas palabras le trajeron los recuerdos de Albus Dumbledore , por alguna extraña razón él asociaba esas palabras a ese gran mago.

Cada momento todo se volvía oscuro , la luz se alejaba, pero el no quería volver, pero tampoco quería irse para siempre. Sabia que parte de el iba estar con su familia, parte de el siempre iba a estar con ellos.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas, sentía tanto miedo, el mismo miedo que sintió la primera transformación que tuvo en Hogwarts, sentía como la desesperación corría por su venas. Tenia miedo de seguir y olvidar y tenia miedo de volver, porque si volvía ya nunca podría regresar

-¡DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO ¡– grito desesperado sin saber a quien y su voz retumbo en los recoveco de aquel túnel tenebroso

-mi querido muchacho, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua – un hombre de barba blanca que había aparecido de la nada camino hasta donde el licántropo se encontraba encogido

- A-Albus – Reamus susurro su nombre con miedo, pero el anciano le sonrió mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna

-¿Qué tal Reamus? ... nos encontramos más pronto de lo previsto

Reamus bajo la cabeza con dolor y luego pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-espero a alguien que quiero ver hace mucho – contesto de manera directa ,dando a entender que no continuaría contestando

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los dos hombre, el más viejo se mantenía de pie, el otro con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

El anciano mago, miro hacia atrás ,y vio como poco a poco piedras parecían cerrar el paso para volver, suspiro aliviado antes de decir

-Es normal tener miedo , más normal es reconocerlo – Reamus levanto la cabeza antes las palabras de Dumbledore – Recuerda que la muerte solo es el paso a una gran aventura-

-Ni siquiera parezco un merodeador – sacudió la cabeza

-Nuestras acciones nos dejan muestras de que madera estamos hechos, y tu preferiste morir por darle un mundo mejor a tu hijo, y eso mi muchacho, es lo que muchos nunca han podido hacer.

-Pero los deje solos – Reamus se había levantado y observaba como las piedras había dejado de caer.

Albus también se fijo en las piedras, y después en el licántropo

-Si deseas volver estas en tu derecho, pero primero recuerda si ellos están solos, si están a la deriva –comento Dumbledore sin apartar la vista al pequeño pasadizo que aun quedaba entre todas las piedras

Reamus observaba hacia aquel pasadizo , ¿por qué esa piedras no había hecho ruido mientras caían? Pero la respuesta llego haciéndole parecer estúpido , estaba muerto ¡porque deberían hacer ruido!. Reamus dudaba aun si volver o no. Entonces las imágenes de esa vida que no pertenecían inundaron su mente. Veía a su suegro entregando a Nyphandora en su matrimonio, el rostro de Andrómeda, indescifrable como toda una Black, vía a Nymphy orgullosa de su hijo, veía la discusión con Harry, su hijo en brazos, Molly retándolo por ser muy brusco, veía a si mismo celebrando junto con Harry pidiéndole que él sea el padrino de su hijo. Todos los recuerdos lo volvieron hacer sonreír, se sentía joven, confiaba en Harry, confiaba en su familia, desde ahora en adelante los cuidaría desde ahí, porque ellos finalmente vendría a él.

-Los protegeré siempre, y siempre estaré con ellos – una sonrisa triste comenzaba a dibujarse en el anciano rostro de Dumbledore, pero Reamus no se percato- los cuidare y les esperare , porque ellos forman parte de mi, como yo la de ellos – Reamus sonreía ahora jovial , todo el sufrimiento parecía desaparecer de su imagen , Albus por su parte sonreía aliviado mientras los últimos vestigio aquel pasadizo que llevaba al hacia atrás era totalmente tapados.

Un nuevo silencio reino, pero no era un silencio intruso, era un silencio acogedor , un silencio que te invitaba a seguir

-¿Donde estamos? –Pregunto Reamus después de un tiempo

Albus lo miro sonriente , y dijo alegremente

-no lo sé, ¿donde te parece a ti? – mientras señalaba a su alrededor

Reamus recién se percataba que todo estaba ahora muy corpóreo, aunque no se sintiera así. Vio como todo el lugar parecía un pasadizo, que contenía al fondo un derrumbe, y hacia a donde se veía antes la luz, ahora se vía un rectángulo plata, en donde se filtraba la luz del exterior, entonces recordó ¡ el pasillos del cuarto piso en Hogwarts! El mismo lugar en donde el intento esconderse cuando sus amigos averiguaron su licantropía , el lugar donde ellos se volvieron animagos, el lugar en donde beso por primera vez a Nyphandora.

Si pensarlo ni un momento Reamus corrió hacia la salida, su alma se alegraba ante la esperanza, sentía que desde ahora todo seria mejor. Mientras Albus sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica antes de desaparecer del mismo modo como había aparecido.


	2. Capitulo 2

_perdon por la tardanza se que es cortito pero estoy colapsada, al menos la clase de filo fue tan fome como siempre, lo que me permitio seguir XD... se que no he actualizado las otras historias, pero traare de hacerlo pronto, al menos ya tengo los borradores ( algo es algo)_

_las advertencia de siempre que los personajes no son mios, son de Rowling?? y que esta basado en el 7to libro, _

_gracias a _

_Felias Fenix Kawior_

_Krissalis Potter _

**disfrute el capitulo**

_**Capitulo 2**_

A medida que se acercaba a la salida , la luz se hacia más intensa envolviéndolo por completo. La luz era lo único que veía, pero Reamus no tenia miedo , sabía que más allá estaba lo que el deseaba encontrar.

La puerta nunca se abrió , en aquel momento parecía que nunca había existido, dos pares de manos, tomaron sus brazos, mientras la luz se desvanecía, una voz melodiosa le dijo a su oído

-Mi niño, mi pequeño lobito, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – los ojos castaños de su madre era lo único que podía distinguirse entre ese gran destello de luz, su suave mano acaricio el rostro Reamus, justo antes que una voz más ronca hablara desde el otro lado de su rostro.

-Ellos te están esperando hace mucho tiempo. Molestan más que un montón de abejas, incluso me tiene con dolor de cabeza – apenas visible, el rostro hogareño de su padre le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Te estaremos esperando, pero ahora ve- le dijeron sus padres a la vez, antes que la luz los volviera a tragar

Reamus se sentía feliz mientras seguía avanzando. Después de todo ese tiempo, podía volver con su familia, volvería a ver...

-¡MOONY, TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO, ACASO EL PREMIO ANUAL SE PERDIO! – grito un hombre de pelo negro, ojos grises y de porte distinguido que apenas vio al licántropo se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡MOONY¡TE VINISTE PERSIGUIENDO UNA TORTUGA O QUÉ! – grito ahora un hombre se gafas redondas, pelo revuelto y ojos avellana que revolvía el pelo de Reamus mientras abrazaba el cuello.

-¡QUIEREN COMPARTARSE¡ LO VAN A AHOGAR! – una pelirroja venia al encuentro de los tres hombre que reían alegremente

-¡si ya esta muerto! – dijo riendo Sirius sin pensar y las risas cesaron casi al instante – lo lamento - apuro a decir

El silencio incomodo volvió a hacer presente, Sirius y James había soltado a Reamus mirándolo con preocupación, mientras esté sólo miraba al suelo.

-¿Reamus? – susurro Lily

-Sólo que es muy difícil-, contesto esté sin dejar de mirar al suelo

Lily se acerco y con una de sus manos levanto su rostro. Inmediatamente después que su ojos miel hicieran contacto con los intensos verdes de la pelirroja los recuerdos de Harry que aun luchaba se hicieron presente inundando su mente.

-Yo sentí lo mismo cuando morí, Reamus. Deje a Harry sólo siendo apenas un bebe, deje a un amigo carga con una culpa que no le pertenecía, deje la angustia y el dolor de la traición en tu corazón – puso su mano sobre el pecho de Reamus- pero supe cuando llegue aquí, supe desde el instante que la luz vino a mi, que mi hijo estaría conmigo, por que yo nunca le iba abandonar, que desde aquí resguardaría sus sueños, le protegería siempre porque ahora una parte de mi habitaría por siempre dentro de él.

Reamus levanto el rostro intentando replicar algo, pero Lily no se permitió;

-Más allá de cualquier magia, el amor por los tuyos hará siempre que estés con ellos, que siempre pueda velar por ellos.

Lily abrazo a Reamus, y después se les unió al abrazo James y Sirius

-Compañero... sentimos la misma desesperación- comento James – pero aprendí que todos tenemos un momento y mientras más lo neguemos más sufrimos. Ellos esperan que estemos bien, y nosotros solo intentamos cambian lo que no se puede

-Es tan difícil...- comento Reamus mirando al vació

-Hermano...- comenzó a decir Sirius pero su voz fue interrumpida

-Reamus – alguien susurro detrás de ellos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hasta la proxima


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Aquella voz, aquella presencia. Nuevamente en un segundo la vida de Reamus paso frente a sus ojos, su mente se detuvo en la imagen de esa mujer que le devolvió la vida aquella imagen , aquel recuerdo ocupo toda su conciencia y su corazón. La culpa ya no pudo mantenerse en el corazón del licántropo, las lagrimas brotaron descontroladas.

-Perdóname...- dijo Reamus mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba intentando inútilmente retener el llano.

Una joven de cabello lacio oscuro se acerco a él. Su andar era con gracias, no había una gota de la torpeza que la caracterizaba. Abrazo a Reamus por la espalda y le beso el cuello.

Lily se había acercado a su esposo y este le abrazaba con ternura. Sirius estaba a unos metro de ellos con sus manos en la cabeza, mirando enternecido la escena. Por su mente pasaba la idea de que cada uno tiene su tiempo; recordó como cada uno necesito aquella fuerza de alguien, admiro a su amigo que ahora lloraba como niño pequeño en los hombros de su esposa. En silencio James puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius.

-Siempre necesitamos la fortaleza de alguien más – dijo al aire Sirius

-Eso creo, pero parece ser que ellas lo tiene por instinto – comento james apretando el hombro a su amigo

-No compañero, son madres que aprendieron a dejar a un lado su propia persona-contesto con nostalgia Sirius

Cuanto tiempo paso , no tenia importancia, pues el tiempo en aquel lugar era algo que nadie siquiera se cuestionaba; horas, días, años, todo era lo mismo.

Cuando Reamus se calmo, vio como su mujer volvía a ser la de siempre; Su pelo había adquirido aquel color rosa chicle que le gustaba llevar, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una paz interior que parecía inundar el lugar

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo es porque así debe de ser, es momento de seguir y de esperar, es el momento de pertenecer a los que quieres y comenzar de nuevo.

Los ojos miel de Reamus miraron a Nyphandora profundamente, por alguna razón parecía que el significado de aquellas palabras tan inconexas danzaba frente a su ojos y no era capaz de llegar a él.

-Nymphy... yo...- Reamus quería preguntar , pero sentía que sabia la respuesta. De pronto aquella atmósfera de paz fue quebrada por un chillido de Sirius.

-¡AHHHHH!... ¡UN MOMENTO! – mientras se interponía entre los esposos Lupin. El rostro de Sirius tenia una seriedad muy poco propias de él, Los Potter lo miraban risueños, los Lupin desconcertados.

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHOS A MI PEQUEÑA SOBRINA, ES TAN SOLO UNA NIÑA, ACASO NO TINES UN POCO DE ESCRUPULOS... ERES UN DEGENERADO... YO TE CREIA MI AMIGO! – mirando con seriedad a Reamus, que quedo estático frente al último Black, pero éste ajeno a la mirada abrazo a Nyphandora de manera paternal mientras le acariciaba el pelo

– no te preocupes pequeña aquí esta tu tío Sirius para protegerte de esa clases de hombres, yo te protegeré de rufianes como él – Nyphandora se dejo arrastrar por Sirius totalmente desconcertada, mientras Reamus parpadeaba un par de veces, para encontrar sentido a la situación ,pero entonces vio como Sirius le decía algo al oído a Nyphandora y ésta sonreía mientras Sirius la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba la mejilla. Aquello fue suficiente para que Reamus reaccionara

-BLACK SUELTA A MI ESPOSA... ERES UN DESCARADO... ES TU SOBRINA...- Reamus se acercaba a ellos echando humo, fue entonces que Sirius tomo el rostro de Nyphandora entre sus manos y acerco el propio al de ella

-NO TE ATREVAS BLACK – grito Reamus echándose a correr para alcanzarlos, Sirius espero lo suficientes justo cuando estaban sus labios por rozar los de Nyphandora, levanto la cabeza y deposito un suave beso en su frente, antes de echarse a correr para evitar la ira de su amigo

Reamus perseguía a Sirius en redondo mientras Nymphandora sonreía con melancolía y el matrimonio Potter reía con jubilo

En aquel momento todos podía sentir la calidez del lugar, como ese sentimiento de paz borraba los últimos temores que residían en sus propios corazones, pero sabia, al menos tres de ellos, que muy pronto alguien quien amaban demasiado debía tomar la decisión más difícil, incluso para quienes ya lo había pasado.

Alguien observaba la escena pasando inadvertido, pero todo tenia un tiempo el muy bien lo sabia , empezó a acercarse a ellos y fue entonces que la pelirroja se volvió presintiendo su energía, volteando con una actitud angustiosa

-¿Debe ser así? -pregunto Lily con decisión ,pero sabia la respuesta

-Es la única manera- el anciano rostro de Dumbledore mostraba un cansancio que sobrepasaba con creces sus años

-Pues entonces iremos por él – Contesto James , quien también encaraba a Dumbledore empuñando sus manos

-Él viene a ustedes – contesto el anciano

-Lo sabemos , pero no queremos que se encuentre sólo - Respondió Sirius que había parado de jugar con Reamus – ya sufrió demasiado ¡él no merece todo esto! – alzo la voz, como si se la dirigiera alguien más que estaba en todos lados

_"Estoy a punto de morir"._ Desde todos lados se podía oír la voz temerosa de Harry, Lily se llevo la mano al pecho, y sonrió con melancólica, "Y yo para volver a estar junto a ti, mi niño", pensó su corazón de madre

- veo que Potter supo tomar la decisión correcta después de todo – un susurro prepotente llego a ellos desde su espaldas mientras un camino de luz se abría en algún lugar abriéndoles un sendero


	4. Capitulo 4

**_ Capitulo 4_**

La incandescencia de una luz llego a aquel lugar y todos los presentes sabia lo que significaba aun sin proponerlo.

-Iremos por ti ,pequeño – comentaron tres voces casi a unísono; Sirius sacudió su pelo mientras miraba indiferente a hacia la luz con una mueca en su rostro, Reamus miro a su mujer la cual asistió en silencio permitiéndole que comenzara a avanzar hacia la luz.

James se enderezo en su altura y sin mirar a donde estaba Dumbledore y el recién llegado susurro un _gracias_ entre dientes y tomo a Lily del brazo, pero esta de deshizo del apretón y James supo lo que significaba.

Volteo rápidamente acercándose hasta donde estaba Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por su esposa. Cuando llego y tomó aire como si aquello le costara infinitamente, entonces estiro su mano para estrecharla con el recién llegado;

-Snive... digo Severus gracias por todo lo que ayudaste a mi hijo – y murmuro por debajo -_y por hacerle la vida imposible-_ ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

-Es lamentable que tu herencia no se haya quedado solo contigo Potter. Es patético ver una falsa copia de ti desesperado por demostrar a todos que es una pobre victima de un destino macabro – respondió con malicia Severus.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi Hijo!– escupió James con rabia

-Y quien me lo va impedir – siseó desafiante Severus

-Sev – la voz de Lily calmo a los dos hombres como si hubiera lanzado algún hechizo petrificador.

James carraspeó y levanto su mano aún con más firmeza para decir;

-No eres un santo Snape. Nuestras diferencias no se arreglaron en el mundo de los vivos y menos lo harán ahora – miro al anciano que lo miraba tristemente – lo siento profesor – volvió a fijarse en Snape – me duele mucho que mi hijo haya tenido que soportar el mal que yo mismo sembré, pero no me negaras que desquitarte con él te dio el gusto que no pudiste tener conmigo – una mueca apareció en el rostro de Snape – Sin embargo, a pesar de todo pusiste tu vida en riesgo por proteger al hijo de tu peor enemigo y eso te lo agradezco

Alejado Sirius bufo molesto y Reamus los observo sereno, una mueca apareció en el rostro de Severus, mientras estrechaba brevemente la mano James

-Lastima que aquí no haya desinfectante – dijo de manera maliciosa mientras James se volteaba alejándose mientras era tragado por la luz

Entonces sus ojos negros inexpresivos chocaron con los esmeraldas de la mujer que tanto había amado y que seguiría amando, los mismo ojos que vio antes de iniciar aquel viaje, aquellos ojos que hacían que sus barreras temblaran como gelatina.

Lily quería ir donde su hijo y al mismo tiempo que le faltaban las palabras para decirlo todo lo que sentía a su amigo de la infancia. Sus propios sentimientos la ahogaba; la furia , dolor, rencor, quizás hasta odio, compresión, melancolía, gratitud, tristeza, culpa, alegría, todos y cada uno reclamaban por ser escuchado

Ese instante en el que el esmeralda perforaba la sombra del negro, Lily pudo hacer sólo una cosa, abrazo a Snape emotivamente, beso su mejilla como si hubiese sido su padre que había vuelto, sujeto su rostro para que el no pudiese esquivar su miraba y le susurro como si fuese un secreto que no debe ser revelado;

-A pesar que en estos momentos quiero arrancarte los huesos por hacer pasar lo que le hiciste pasar a mi hijo, quiero darte las gracias por haber estadio ahí en todo momento, por estar protegiéndolo desde las oscuridad, esa oscuridad que tu mismo demostrarte que puede también ocultar casas bellas y por eso siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón.

Por primera vez Snape no sintió vergüenza de demostrar sus emociones y correspondió aquel abrazo como lo que seria el último. Cuando se separaron Lily estaba radiante, sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de su hijo y fue envuelta por una luz

Dumbledore sonrió tranquilo al ver desaparecer la melena pelirroja de una de las muchachas más fuerte que hubiese conocido.

A lo lejos Sirius observaba la escena curioso y al ves ofendido, pero cuando su miraba se encontró con la Snape, Reamus observo preocupado la situación todo indicaba que aquella batalla silenciosa podría explotar sin contemplaciones.

Entonces Como si fuera un mutuo acuerdo ambos luchadores inclinaron brevemente la cabeza antes de que Sirius fuese tragado por una luz que abría una imagen a los campos de Hogwarts

Muchas gracias por todo Severus – comento Reamus antes de caminar aquel cuadro que se abría antes sus ojos y se desvanecía con él.

De pronto todo aquel lugar volvió a estar como antes colores imprecisos, formas borrosas y cambiantes. Dumbledore se acerco a Severus y coloco su mano sobre su hombro

-¿Que harás ahora? - pregunto sereno a su fiel discípulo y gran amigo

-Seguir… – contesto secamente Severus, pero antes que pudiera concluir la frase, todo alrededor fue volviéndose transformándose en una estructura reconfortante, asimilando cada vez más a la sala de una casita de campo, entonces ambos hombres se percataron de la presencia de una mujer estaba frente a ellos con su rostro de forma de corazón y su cabello chicle, con un aspecto de niña que no coincidían con la mirada dura de sus ojos oscuros;

-Ahora me dirá, profesor, porque él esta aquí junto a usted, siendo que fue él mismo quien lo mato – lo voz de Nyphandora no daba lugar a replicar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

es inaceptable la demora, pero no puedo evitar disculparme con todos los seguidores de esta historia no merecian haber esperando tanto

debo confesar que estoy hasta el cuello con las pruebas, test, certamen, y cuanta cosas que lord Voldemort obligar hacer a los profes para torturarnos, pero les prometo que aunque estoy en esta agonia de estudio, no flaqueare y no pienso abandonar ninguna historia,(aunque alguna dan pena de tanto tiempo la tengo abandonadas)

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo

Bueno ya no vemos próximamente , el otro capitulo esta en reedición

Au renoir


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Bueno lo de siempre,los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la historia es de mi rara mente...jaja**_

_**disfruten**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se volvieron para encararla maliciosamente, pero Dumbledore le apretó en hombro con fuerza haciendo que finalmente Severus mirara el suelo.

-Creo que mereces la verdad - comento Albus mirando directamente a la muchacha sobre sus lentes de media luna

-No es para menos – contesto irritada Tonks imitando la postura que adquiría la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos.

Dumbledore sonrió y comenzó a relatar desde el error de Snape al entregar información a Voldemort hasta lo que llevo a Snape a matarlo el año anterior. Los ojos de Tonks se iban abriendo poco a poco llenos de asombro mientras que el rostro de Snape se contraía en una horrible mueca que demostraba en todo su esplendor el desagrado que le provocaba aquella conversación.

Cuando el relato de Dumbledore termino, reinó un silencio incomodo. La confusión de Tonos era evidente mientras alternaba su mirada entre Dumbledore y Snape. Inconcientemente ella se acarició la barbilla con gesto de detective como si algo quedara suspendido para ser descubierto.

- Ya nada me retiene aquí – dijo de pronto Snape, sanjando la conversación plenamente incomodo hacia donde podía derivar las conclusión de la Black.

-¿que quieres decir? – pregunto Tonks sorprendida

-No es tu problema – contesto de mal modo Snape

-Severus – dijo Albus en tono de advertencia

- ¡nada profesor! –contestó alterado - lo siento profesor, pero yo nada tengo que hacer aquí – comento mirando en dirección a donde unos minutos antes estaban parte de los merodeadores.

Albus lo contemplo casi con ternura, sabia que todavía a su amigo le correspondía mucho camino por recorrer. Nyphandora miraba a Albus y luego a Severus recién parecía comprender algo, ese algo que hacia encajar todo; la actitudes, las palabras, los roces, lo cambios... entonces brilló la verdad ante sus ojos...

-¡así que es Ella! –grito triufante Tonk resolviendo el enigma - Todo el tiempo fue por Lily – dijo casi con malicia Tonks

Snape se quedo estático donde estaba, Dumbledore estaba a punto de intervenir, pero antes que ninguno de los dos hombres alcanzará a reaccionar, Tonks estaba frente a Snape.

-Sabes que aunque desees mentir, yo lograre descubrirte…

-No se de que estas hablando – le corto secamente Snape mirando hacia otro lado.

Tonks bufó exasperada, había descubierta toda la verdad oculta del mundo detrás de un hombre que hizo todo para ser odiado y así poder amar en secreto sin reclamaciones. Veía aquel hombre, al cual en un momento juró matar con sus manos estaba frente a ella totalmente descubierto y luchando hasta lo último por mantener la imagen que había cultivado desde siempre. Aquel hombre que había sido el pilar fundamental para que el mundo pudiera mantener la esperanza de paz, la mirada con intenso odio como si ella hubiera profanado una tumba sagrada.

De una cosa ella estaba segura, aquel hombre era ahora sólo un débil individuo incapaz de aceptar sus errores, consumido totalmente por sus emociones. Un hombre que prefería vagar por mucho antes de aceptar lo inevitable, antes de dar su brazo a torcer.

Ese era el amor de Snape, un amor indomable, apasionado cayendo incluso en lo lujurioso, un amor que solo quería ser satisfecho, ese sentimiento era el que tuvo que domar toda su vida y que debería seguir haciendo en la muerte. Lo bueno para él, era que en algo lo había logrado, pero aquel paso dado en el final de su vida, aquella entrega solo fue el primer paso faltaba por aprender.

Tonks se permitió por un momento perderse en aquella negra mirada que ya nada podía ocultar a ella. Esa conversación silenciosa llego a un punto en que se hizo insoportable para aquella extrovertida jovencita que se aparto susurrando más molesta con la terquedad de Snape que por que este no quisiera decir lo obvio en voz alta;

-Y eso que dicen que las mujeres son emocionales, ¡Qué tontería!-

-¿Que insinúas? –pregunto al la defensiva Snape. Mientras Dumbledore sonreía al ver que su más preciado amigo en los últimos años, sanaba lentamente su alma sin percatarse de ello. Totalmente distraido en la discusión no sintió la presencia de aquella persona hasta que esta le colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Percival- Su suave voz le hizo estremecer.

* * *

Chicos, hace millones que no escribía, pero aquí me empezare a poner al día.

Recién estoy recuperando las ideas perdidas en alguna parte de mi mente, y a lo mejor si viene cambios inesperados… jijiji

Saludos a todos

MUUUUUUCHASSSS GRACCCIASSS por toda su paciencia

Pases a dejar RR y asi poder ir mejorando


End file.
